Fasteners have long been used for the attaching or fastening of a variety of materials or objects. Many of these fasteners are expensive to produce and cumbersome to apply, many of which require the use of special tools for their application. Several of these fasteners are of the type which snap together yet are releaseable. Such prior art fasteners also include those which have two separate halves that are either clamped or pressed together. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,819,309; 4,726,705; 4,444,321 and 2,565,065 provide illustrative examples. Other prior art showing related fasteners which also fail to solve the above stated problems as well as problems which result from fastener which can be altered to allow unwanted removal include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,389,759; 3,874,133; 2,697,259; and 2,526,791.